A Place to call Home
by Deadly Thinking
Summary: Percy has slowly been abandoned at camp for Troy, the new son of Zeus. As more and more people forget what he has done for them he vanishes alongside with Nico, Thalia, and his sister Kiana. What do the Fates have in store for him now. Up for Adoption


A Place to call Home

Chapter 1

A Place to call Home

Percy POV

It has been six months since I brought Troy back to Camp Halfblood. And it is six months of despair, loneliness, and self hate I wish I could undo. First it was the attention. I was glad it was off me. But I wasn't glad that I became a shadow. A tear in rain. Not seen, not remembered, but there. All of this agony had to be planned. The Fates are cruel, but they only turn everything in the right direction. I would have tried to alter fate but it would have been futile. After three months, Annabeth broke up with me. I felt a stinging by the small of my back. I know I lost my Achilles Heel when I crossed the Tiber, but this was the start of my breaking down.

One month after Breakup

I was in the middle of instructing a sword lesson when the Nico ran into the arena.

"Percy! Troy has pissed off Thalia!"

"Leave him be. He's a child of Zeus right."

"No but he Stabbed Jason."

He stabbed one of my Family. He had better hope he's near death so I can't hurt him.

"Clarisse, take over. I got some justice to serve."

With that, I ran out the arena.

Thalia

This little bastard. Hurt Jason and you better hope I wasn't here. But too bad. I had him tied to the climbing wall. Slowly pulling him towards the lava. The instant he screamed though, dad flashed down. Cut the rope and bellowed out in his ego powered rage.

"Who did this! Who hurt my son."

"I did who else. He did stab Jason after all."

"No you wouldn't Thalia, now who actually did this."

I was about to cream at him about how he thinks he is always right and this damn world revolves around when I was cut off.

"Where is he!"

I looked at the trail to see Percy out holding Riptide trailing behind him glowing a deadly green. It almost looked like flames if I didn't notice the steady flow of water around the blade.

"Why did you do this to my son, Percy. Were you jealous."

"Have you even seen Jason, Zeus? Have you seen where the wound is? It is two slashes all the way down his back. That goes against the way we fight, the way we duel."

Dad didn't care he just sent a bolt at him. After the explosion, we saw Percy standing there with two dips in the dirt at his sides. He cut a lightning bolt in half. I would have rushed over to help him but his left eye turned blood red while his right eye constantly swirled in different colors of green.

"You think I would fall prey to Pride, you think I would fall prey to Envy, you are unbelievable Zeus."

Instead of attacking, he disappeared in a mist. Zeus was still gaping on how he cut his bolt fired in half. Al I'm thinking is how did he get so powerful.

Percy

So my secret was partially revealed. Hopefully no one will take notice of the tattoo on my wrist. The blessing of Hope is a burden to carry. But it is worthwhile for it gives me a purpose in life. After my mortal point left me. There is no purpose.

Three months after Breakup

I was given a mission by dad. Turns out I have a sister. She was currently staying with the Hunt looking for family. I IM'd Thalia to ask about her.

Thalia

I was in the middle of giving a tour of the Hunt to Kiana. When Percy IM'd me.

"Hey Thals, I wondering if a girl named Kiana was with you guys. Cause I'd like to see my sister before she choses to join you or camp."

I was surprised, Percy has a sister.

"Sure Perce, I'll notify the Hunt and Artemis that you will be coming over."

Before I finished the sentence, mist formed around our feet. It then rose up taking the shape of a circle. Finally, Percy fell out of the circle. Grumbling about working on his aim and landing on his feet. As he got up he put his hand out.

"Whats up, my name is Percy."

She shyly shook his hand.

"Kiana Moore."

"So do you know who your dad is Kiana?"

"No, do you."

He nodded then asked another question.

"How old are you?"

"I'm fourteen."

Percy shook his head at this. I would be doing the same. He thought his dad cared a lot about his children. Then to find out one is one year past the age he set back in the second Titan war.

"Well there is one god I will have to talk to later. Any ways Kiana, my dad is your dad. And my Father is Poseidon. Take a guess at who your dad is now."

To say she was shocked would be like saying Percy was okay with eating Blue cookies.

"I have a family?"

He nodded and said with a smile.

"Yes Kiana, yes you have a family."

A/N: Here you go, first chapter of the rewritten story. Leave me a tip if it seems a bit off or just want to hate on it. Same with sharing the love

Till next time

D_-T


End file.
